The purpose of this experiment was to analyze a derivative chromosome 5 (inv.5p) and to obtain markers on the distal side of the inversion. Clones from the microdissection library are being mapped to their subchromosomal location by southern analysis. All clones which map to 5p should be distal to the inversion breakpoint.